nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magma-Man/Personal News
ohey im ur great and powerful kerp (King Emporer Ruler President) and here is stuff tat is hapenin Wikia Activity School is finally done, for the most part. I got through the last final that I was worried about, still have the History and Biology finals but I'm am secure with my grade in those classes and the finals are an hour each today and tomorrow, I'm pretty much done. I will try to spend more time on the wiki again but I will still have lots of stuff to do as described next section. Things ta do RPG As always I will be going to a summer school program to play some good ol' table-top RPGs such as Star Wars with friends, and this year I have purchased many of the books and supplies and have the porch cleaned out and am planning on hosting more fun timez after the summer school is done. Book The book still doesn't have much of it actually written out, because school always gets in the way, but I have been brainstorming often for the last two years, and the story is pretty much set in stone, the characters, the dialogue, the scenes, the structure, it's all finished in my head I just need to write it. Plan on going full throttle so I can get as much done as possible before next school year. Steam humblebundle.com Steam deals, I must haz! My Steam library has grown massive, recent aquisitions include: Firaxis Complete Pack ($20) *Civilization IV *Civilization IV: Warlords *Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword *Civilization IV: Colonization *Civilization V *Civilization V: Gods and Kings *All extra content for Civ V currently available Telltale Humble Bundle (Name your price, give to charity, I spent $6) *Sam and Max: The Devil's Playhouse - All five episodes *The Walking Dead - All five episodes *Wallace and Gromit's Grand Adventures - All four episodes *Back to the Future - All five episodes *Poker Night at the Inventory *Hector: Badge of Carnage - All three episodes *Puzzle Agent *Puzzle Agent 2 F.E.A.R. ($1.25) *F.E.A.R. *F.E.A.R. Extraction Point *F.E.A.R. Purseous Mandate Plus I ALREADY have a ton more games I have yet to finish for Steam, and yay I finally have Walking Dead. Also recently bought Call of Juarez: Gunslinger, absolutely excellent, fully recommend. Where I Stand on Next Gen Well... Xbox One's reveal was a horrible mess and every scrap of information makes it sound worse, and as someone who is very much worried about preservation of games I refuse to support any console with a limited life span with required internet connection DRM. Sony has a chance to win me over with PS4 but I'm currently saving up for a better computer and honestly am considering just switching over to PC altogether for next gen, my consoles will serve as ways to "Retro game." I found a good guide on building a $750 (or less) PC that can run Crysis 3 on Maximum at 44 FPS at the most intense moment of the game so I'm much more confident in the upgrade, plus can't forget that if things get a bet outdated with a custom built PC you can just swap old parts out every couple of years. Sony still has a chance to win me over but so far I'm probably joining up with the Glorious PC Gaming Master Race, plus Steam is just a freakin' awesome service. so bai Category:Blog posts